parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mer-Mouse 2: Return to the Sea (170Movies Style)
170Movies' movie-spoof of the sequel to The Little Mer-Possible, The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000). It will appear Cast: * Ariel - Mrs.Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Prince Eric - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) * Baby Melody - Cynthia Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Melody - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Young Flounder - Zipper (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Sebastian - Spongebob Squirdpants * Scuttle - Stanley the Eagle (The Alvin Show) * King Triton - Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Morgana - * Ursula Two - Lahwhinnie (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Undertow (Large) - Chief McBrusuqe (An American Tail 3:Treasue of Manhattan Island) * Undertow (Small) - Sheldon J Plankton (Spongebob Squirdpants) * Cloak and Dagger - Themselves * Undertow's Various Transfromation - Sophie (The Chipmunk Easter), Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) Hopper (Bugs a Life) and Jokester (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Grimsby - Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) * Carlotta - Brittany Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Chef Louis - Chip Tracy (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Max - Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) * Skinny Boy In Green Suit - Sammy Tsukino (Sailor Moon) * Blonde Haired in Orange Dress - Eleanor Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Chubby boy In Blue Suit - Gus (Cinderella) * Handsome Boy - Chip (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Tip - Puffin (The Swan Princess) * Dash - Speed (The Swan Princess) * Adult Flounder - Flik (Bugs a Life) * Flounder's Children - Dot and her Boyfriends (Bugs a Life) Caterpie Butterfry (Pokemon) * Blonde Haired Mer-Boy - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) * Mer-Girl - Princess Montana (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Black Haired Mer-Boy - Max (Pokemon) * Ursula (only Picture) - Desiree (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) Quotes: * ????:Hey Stanley, Hey, Spongebob What's kickin? * Stanley the eagle:Uh, What's kickin Hmm let me see Don't rush me * Spongebob:Ha! You know perfectly well what's kicking! * (Spongebob accidentally gets splashed by water and gets into a coughing fit) * ????:(Chuckles) Sorry Spongebob * Spongebob:???? child how may times do I have to tell you? it's forbidden for you to be swimming.. * ???? (with Spongebob):Beyond the safety of the forest wall. (by herself) Any such swimmin' is a reckless disregard of da rules! don't you Know * Spongebob:Stop that! * ????:Oh Spongebob I can't help it * Spongebb:Hey! Come back here! You're just like... like your mother. Hi Trivia: * Unilk Gadget gets Tricked by her evil Doppleganger * An American Tail ????? Alvin and the ???? Sailor Moon S Super S and the Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea were release in 2000 * Next is Rayerella Gallery: Mrs. Brisby in The Secret of NIMH.jpg Basil of Baker Street in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg Surfing u.s.a. Gadget.jpeg Papa Mousekewitz in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg Lahwhinie Angry.jpg Chief McBrusque-0.jpg Plankton-poses-4.jpg Sammy Tsukino in Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal.jpg Here s eleanor by peacekeeperj3low-d6tcctk.jpg Gus.jpg Toby-0.jpg Flik in A Bug's Life.jpg Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:170Movies